Espial Skills
Espial Skills CAMOUFLAGE This Skill allows the Character to hide people, objects and emplacements in plain sight, using specialized equipment, or whatever is available. The Camouflage Skill also allows Characters to attempt to set ambushes. DF = 14 DISGUISE This Skill allows the Character to mask and change his appearance. At first level basic generic disguises and costumes can be attempted, such as: Blue collar worker, office worker, military personnel, Mariner etc. The disguise will pass casual inspection but will fail to fool anyone who looks closely or is familiar with real thing. At level four, more elaborate and accurate disguises can be created. Specific organizations and occupations can be impersonated. At level 7 mastery of the art of disguise allows the user of this Skill to mimic the look of specific individuals, using makeup and prosthetics the actor can even impersonate other races. At this level individual mannerisms and even the sound of someone’s voice can be copied as long the Disguiser has some sort of reference material, (i.e. recording of the subject). This Skill requires some sort of costume or makeup such as those found in the Disguise Kit. It is possible to use Disguise to make Stealthing easier by wearing dark clothing, applying camouflage make up and the like. Disguised characters can gain a bonus to stealth DF checks of +1 at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of this skill. DF = 16 ESPIAL The ability to detect traps, ambushes, and be skillful at finding secret entrances and compartments. When used in combination with a Scanner or an Espial Monitoring Pad, this Skill can also be used to detect bugs. DF = 15 FORGERY Allows the Character to forge printed documents; the Difficulty Factor may vary at the Arbiter’s discretion, depending on the language it is written in, whether Counter-Forgery techniques have been used, etc. DF = 15 INFORMATION GATHERING Characters with the Information Gathering Skill are able to use stealth and cunning to gather information, and are trained in performing complex sting operations. DF = 16 INTERROGATION TECHNIQUES Provides the Character with extensive knowledge of methods of extracting information from a prisoner using a variety of psychological and physical techniques, ranging from the subtle and insidious to the brutal and barbaric. The character can extract the answer to one question at levels 1,4,7 and 10 per 4 hour block spent using this Skill. If the interrogator rolls a natural 1 on their DF Check the interviewee becomes intractable or passes out, no further info can be gained for the next 2 blocks. If the interrogator rolls a Natural 20 on their check they gain the answer to an additional question. Note that a successful Psychology DF Check will give an interrogator a +2 bonus to their Interrogation DF Check. DF = 12 OBSERVATION * Training in looking for clues, noticing anomalies, detecting concealed objects. Plus 5% to Perception per level. TRACKING A Character with the Tracking Skill is able to follow the trail of most creatures. Accuracy depends on Skill level, and type of terrain. If the tracks are old, have been worn, or are crossed by other tracks, a -2 penalty is applied to the DF Check. If the ground is muddy/sandy or the creature is leaving a trail of some kind, (wet footprint, blood, fur, etc.), then the tracker receives a +2 bonus to their DF Check, (these modifiers are cumulative). Characters that are tracking must make an additional DF Check every 500 feet. If the trail is lost, they can spend five minuets searching the area to try and pick it up again. A successful DF Check at this time will pick the trail up again; otherwise it is lost for good. This same Skill can be used for Counter-Tracking. DF = 16 Category:skills